Boris The Explorer S01 E13 Surprise
Surprise! is the 13th episode of '' Boris the Explorer'' from season 1. It Was Released On October 20, 2011 Characters Present *Boris the Wolf *Bendy *Backpack *Map *Sammy Lawrence *Felix The Cat,Oswald and Ortensia *Boris Clone *Alice Angel *Ink Bendy *Goofy *Bullwinkle Summary Boris plans a big surprise birthday party for his best friend Bendy Recap Penny is planning a surprise birthday bash for Cuphead and Mugman. He has a banana birthday cake in a yellow box with a blue bow. Bendy cannot wait to get there and it is at Boris' house. Map tells them to go up the stairs, across a Moose bridge to get to the party at Boris' House. But there were lots of obstacles that get in their way. As Boris and Bendy try to climb the stairs, they hear chickens. They race down and Boris and Bendy get out of their way and when the chickens left, they got buried in a heap of chicken feathers. They shake them loose and tried again. But now they got to take cover of a galloping Human With A Green and White Striped Shirt and Bendy left the box on the step. So Boris and Bendy had to tell Steve to wait before he steps on the box. Bendy retrieves his cake box and Steve apologizes and said that he did not know Bendy's cake box was on the step. So, they said goodbye to Steve and at last made it up the stairs. Later, Boris and Bendy hear Sammy, and Boris informs Bendy that he might snatch his birthday cake. Then, Sammy accidentally steals the cake, hides it and he runs away. Bendy is panicked that he loses his birthday cake again, so Boris calms him down to tell him that he can find it. Bendy thinks that there are so many places it could be. Boris tells that the cake box is square and the color of yellow, and they find yellow square things. Bendy is happy that they got his birthday cake back again. Now, Boris and Bendy had to answer a Moose' riddle before going across his bridge. They sang Feliz Cumpleaños to the Moose and got him to dance. While Boris and Bendy got across the Moose bridge and made it to Boris' House, Bendy had to wait outside while Boris went inside his house and sees that Boris Clone, Alice Angel and Ink Bendy were here. They needed 6 party hats and 6 goody bags. Boris and his friends do the surprise jump to surprise Bendy he was surprised that they saw balloons, goody bags, a piñata, birthday presents, party games and more. Bendy opened the piñata and his friends sang Feliz Cumpleaños to them and they had a great birthday. Songs #Boris The Explorer Theme Song #Backpack,Backpack #Feliz Cumpleanios #I'm The Map #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #1) #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #2) #I Am Bullwinkle #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #3/Finale) #We Did It Places In Episode #Stairs #Moose Bridge #Boris' House (referred to as "Party House") Trivia *Bendy's friends sang "Feliz Cumpleaños" for his birthday. *Bullwinkle's first appearance was the end of the episode "Beaches". *"Feliz Cumpleaños" is the Spanish phrase for "Happy Birthday". *This episode reveals Boris' last name: Inky. *This is the first time that Boris Clone, Alice Angel and Ink Bendy are in Boris' house. *This is the 13th episode of the show. *Footage of this episode was used in one of Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtuQV63meXo *You can hear the horse sounds of Flash Sentry from Emilylan in this episode. *This is the first episode for the credits to have a different font style. *Boris and Bendy had to find Bendy's cake in the area where the viewer is asked to find Boris Clone. Gallery Boris-the-Wolf.png|Boris as Dora Bendy in 3d by estefanoida-db5fdvt.png|Bendy as Boots 8AA1ACEB-4471-4126-8A1F-30AEC3BCC184.jpeg|Backpack as Herself E1576A44-E304-4ED1-AC8D-61F69C7EF186.png|Map as Himself Sammy Lawrence.png|Sammy Lawrence as Swiper Felix the Cat.png|Felix EpicOswald.jpg|Oswald Ortensia-Transparent.png|and Ortensia as The Fiesta Trio Dead-Boris.png|Boris Clone as Benny Alice Angel.png|Alice Angel as Isa Ink-Bendy.png|Ink Bendy as Tico Goofy in Mickey Mouse Worlds.jpg|Goofy as Mami 347054-Bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle as Grumpy Old Troll Character Find Sammy Lawrence International Premieres *October 22, 2011 (Latin America) *November 4, 2011 (Portigual) *January 1, 2012 (Spain) *April 16, 2012 (Brazil) Category:Parodies